kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Just because KiBo, KiGo, and Ron/Mr. Barkin aren't CANON pairings DOESN'T mean their pages should be deleted! Fans still like these pairings so they should stay! - Unsigned comment added by PigSlay on 18:35, July 5, 2010 : (This is a duplicate of my response on my talk page.) : It depends on the goal of this wiki. Is this wiki to be an encyclopedia about the show Kim Possible, or is it to be amongst the many sites that have KP fan fiction? If it's a combination of the two, it needs to be stated on the main page of the wiki. Right now, there's no administrator and no one is participating in the Forums to help choose a direction for this wiki. The pages I'm marking for deletion would help bring it back to having canon information (an encyclopedia). If people want them back, use Undo to remove my change, but they should start participating more in the wiki to show that adding fan fiction is what the majority of the visitors here want. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:46, July 5, 2010 (UTC) In response of the Category of "Characters with Magical Powers" being considered for deletion. I think listing charatcers with magical powers and abilites is important because despite how the show is geared as a high tech spy show, it has gone out to show that Magic is REAL in the Kim Possible World. And it's beyod the Monkey Fu magic that Ron, Monkey Fist, Yono, Hana, and that monkey spell that nearly make Kim go full monkey, there was also Jackie Oates who was possed by the spirit of Anubis. SilverZeo (talk) 13:57, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :SilverZeo, we created the category Mystical in response to this issue. Any person or object with related abilities can be placed there. I believe that would also include the talisman of Anubis. Though to be clear, the talisman itself had the power, so only that would be categorized as mystical, not Jackie himself. Therefore, the category "Characters with Magical Powers" is not needed, as Mystical serves the same purpose, and also covers places and objects with mystical powers, not just people. - Dap00 18:09, June 23, 2013 (UTC) : This is discussed in forum:categories. If you're not utilizing the Recent Activity page, you may want to start as you'll see all these pages. You'll also see Summaries of article edits which will tell *why* some changes are happening. Love Robin (talk) 23:53, June 23, 2013 (UTC) kim possible season 5 intro ( kimfan001 ) this should not be deleted because it is CANON not FANON . if you go to google and type in a-z lyrics and then search kim possible ( just kim possible ) you will then find a song that is called "Call Me, Beep Me! (The Kim Possible Song)" and you will then see that it has a name next to it CHRISTINA MILIAN click on the title of the song and you will see that the lyrics perfectly match the lyrics on the page kim possible season 5 intro ''' this is real proof that the kim possible season 5 intro page is CANON not FANON ( it is not fan fiction ) 05:08, November 2, 2013 :First, thank you for following instructions and opening this discussion. So many do not. :The PAGE, with its title, discusses '''Season 5. There is no canon Season 5. There are only four seasons. The content of the page says the theme and lyrics are slightly different. :For the Canon Theme song lyrics, there are the existing pages Call Me, Beep Me and Call Me, Beep Me/Cover versions. So even if these lyrics are the same as canon, the page already exists. :Anything about a "Season 5" needs to be done in a Blog. --Love Robin (talk) 09:46, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ::ok thnx sorry i usually have kind of a short temper thnx for that and i will make it into a blog if it is ok and goes by the rules ???Kimfan001 (talk) 10:08, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :::No prob. I understand. Been the the New Gal on a few wikis m'self. That's why I gave a couple days for you to be able to copy the info. A blog is what we ask for this sort of non-canon info.--Love Robin (talk) 10:20, November 2, 2013 (UTC)